Wide Awake
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Sherlock dreams about meeting John and everything they've gone through. But is Dr John Watson just the imaginary friend of a lonely little boy? Read and find out, ha I'm such a bitch hehe xxxxx
1. Is This Real, Is This Pretend?

**Wide Awake**

**Author Notes:**** So this is my new Sherlock fic. I won't give too much a way but there is kidlock in here (pretty straight forward really, its an idea from tumblr of the characters being kids so yeah). Please rate, review and favourite too xxxxx**

**Chapter One: Is This Real, Is This Pretend?**

Sherlock Holmes had always known what he wanted to be when he grew up.

His impeccable talents meant that he could create his own job instead of the menial ones _ordinary_ people had.

He was the consulting detective, only one in the world, the job he created.

It gave him a sense of purpose in the world that had been so cruel to him. It gave him arrogance, knowing that the people who had hated him for his gift now needed him. He enjoyed being better than them.

He also had a wonderful companion; Doctor John Watson; the doctor, the man who had killed for him. The man who trusted him with everything, the man who accepted him despite his faults.

He hoped it would never change and that he could protect his and John's friendship in a bubble.

'Nonsense.' Sherlock thought, 'What a stupid sentiment.'

He felt he did that a lot, thinking up sentimental things that betrayed his sociopathic thoughts. John was inside his head. He'd worked his way into his mind-palace. Sherlock should have been angry, but he didn't mind it. John made him a better person, made him a sociopath with a heart.

Not a heart big enough to place his brother in but big enough for John.

He'd never had a friend before, especially not that he placed in his heart. He cared for John greatly and it was actually no surprise that he cared what John thought of him.

While Sherlock thought of John, their flat, their habits and, well, everything really, he couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. The feeling telling him that this was all wrong. He shook his head slightly and settled back into his mind-palace, this would not do at all, stupid feelings worming their way into his head.

He continued to memorise everything; well, the interesting stuff anyway. He memorised details of the cases, the criminals, the locations and mostly, John's ever changing expressions.

He spent quite some time memorising John, all the while wondering why.

The nagging feeling grew stronger and Sherlock fought to shake it off, rolling back and forth a few times on the couch

"No. Stop it. Stupid emotions. Weak."

"Sherlock! Wake up!"

"Shut up, Mycroft!"

'_Wait, why is Mycroft here? What's going on?'_

"Wake up, Sherlock! You'll wake the whole house!"

"What, Mycroft?"

'_That's peculiar, my voice sounds oddly childlike._'

"You were talking in your sleep again, except louder this time."

Sherlock turned to look at his brother finally, noting how different he looked.

"Mycroft, you're not fat." The words caught even Sherlock by surprise.

"You cheeky bugger. I should slap you. Maybe I'll tell Mummy and let her do it."

"Yes, well. So why did you wake me?"

"To tell you to bloody shut up."

"Fine, goodnight, brother."

"Goodnight, Sherlock." Mycroft sighed, finally leaving the room.

**Okay after some reviews I decided to edit this; make it two chapters long and try to give it more depth *fingers crossed* I'm also giving the two chapters titles as I always try to do with my stories. Do you like it? R&R please xxxxx**


	2. John Watson?

**Wide Awake**

**Author Notes:**** Chapter two and I'm gonna try and improve it if I can, please don't hate me. **

**Chapter Two: John Watson?**

"Sherlock, dear, time to get up. Come meet the neighbours."

"Dull, Mummy." Came Sherlock's bored voice from his pillow.

"Sherlock, I will _not_ tell you again! Get up, child!"

"Fine!" Sherlock replied, throwing his blanket across the bed with his usual dramatic flair.

"Sherlock will be right down." Sherlock heard his mother telling their 'guests'.

"Who are you? Never mind, you're probably boring anyway. Mummy, what's for breakfast?"

"Sherlock, one neighbour please. Just one that you won't reduce to tears. Can't you do this one thing for your mother? Try to act normal despite your exceptional brain, please."

"As you wish, mother."

"I'm Sherlock and you are?"

The ten year old boy looked terrified under the other's ice cold gaze

"John Watson." He replied with a cough, shifting in his seat.

"Yes, well, very dull and quite very boring, but I promised my mother that I'd be nice so I'll humour you and ... wait, John Watson? Doctor John Hamish Watson?"

"That's my father. But I'd like to be a doctor someday though. I want to ..."

"Go into the army, yes, very obvious. Well, John, what else? Are you clever? Ha, of course not. Clumsy, as well, given the scrapes on your knees and not from a very wealthy family but ..."

"Sherlock Horace Holmes.! Don't you dare! Apologise at once!"

"Apologies, dear Watson."

"Dear Watson?" Mycroft scoffed. "Why I do believe my brother has become fond of you already, young John."

"Shut up, Mycroft."

"Sherlock." His mother warned sternly.

"That's okay, Mrs Holmes, Sherlock's right. I am very clumsy and I might not be from a rich family but I try my best and that should be enough!"

Sherlock smiled at the young boy's outburst, just as he dreamed him; strong, yet gentle, loyal, yet independent. Maybe Sherlock could be friends with John after all. They could be best friends.

"Come along, John. You can assist me."

"With what?"

"Oh, John, please don't be so oblivious. You really aren't as dumb as you seem."

And without another word, the two young boys went off to do God knows what. But John didn't care as for all his cruel words, he was sure that he and Sherlock would become the best of friends.

**Okay, so a few points:**

**1) Sherlock deduced that it had all been a dream but then he meets John and is curious about him and what the dream means.**

**2) Of course, he knows he is not a doctor at ten yrs old, he's just deducing him.**

**3) I know Sherlock doesn't have a middle name, I just wanted to be different but I didn't want something ordinary like Andrew or Mark so I did some research and here it is - ** **"My ancestors were country squires... my grandmother... was the sister of Vernet, the French artist" (presumably Horace Vernet) - hence where Horace came from. See I don't just make all this shit up ;)**

**4) Okay, rewrote the ending and now it sounds totally soppy and cringy, but hey, I was asked to rewrite the story to give it depth and what not. Again, please don't hate me. I still think it's kind of mysterious and could lead to a sequel … or not? **

**5) So what did everyone think of kidlock and dream-state? I was messing around with the idea so.**

**Anyway, please R&R, thanks and kisses Lockians ;) xxxxxxx**


End file.
